Revelación
by Dimitrii
Summary: Para ambos resultaba muy difícil seguir ocultándolo, era como una olla a presión a punto de estallar en la mínima oportunidad.


**Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.**

* * *

Kevin caminaba solo por las calles de Cul-de-Sac , luego de salir de la escuela había decidido visitar a Rolf para ver como la cabra Victor botaba la leche por la nariz.

Se había quedado charlando con su viejo amigo toda la tarde, Rolf le contaba todo acerca del cuidado de sus animales y de la casa mientras Kevin asentía y soltaba algunas carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, las horas fueron pasando muy rápido hasta que la noche llegó.

Y ahora se apresuraba por llegar a su casa mientras revisaba la hora de su reloj de mano, era muy probable que su madre lo regañara por llegar tan tarde, no es que a Kevin le importara mucho, pero detestaba los discursos y las amenazas que ella le propinaba.

Pero de repente Kevin a lo lejos observó una sombra que se acercaba, se quedó algo helado ya que no podía distinguir en la oscuridad quien era, luego optó por seguir caminando si darle mucha importancia a quien fuera que fuese.

Sin embargo, sintió un enorme alivio y extrañeza al ver quién era.

—Saludos Kevin —le dijo Doble D a Kevin en voz baja para evitar despertar a los vecinos, con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano energéticamente. Tenía un enorme bolso en su espalda.

Kevin se quedó observándolo sin comprender que hacia él a esa hora en las calles mientras Edd siguió caminando sin darle importancia a la extraña mirada del otro.

—¡Ey! ¡Bobo! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — le gritó Kevin al ver que el otro se alejaba más de él sin darle ninguna explicación, cosa que le molesto mucho al pelirrojo.

Edd se volteó rápidamente y se puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerle señas a Kevin de que bajara la voz.

—Baja la voz Kevin, vas a despertar a alguien. —le reprendió seriamente mientras se acercaba al otro de nuevo para evitar tener que elevar más el tono de voz.

Kevin se encogió de hombros y lo miró como si eso le importara poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? —Preguntó directamente al otro sin comprender mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera—. Deberías estar durmiendo.

Edd se encogió de hombros.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti.

—Sí, pero la diferencia es que tú eres un bobo nerd que no puede evitar perder su sueño de belleza mientras para mí esto es algo de todos los días.

—Disculpa Kevin, ¿Pero en que te basas para decir eso? —el tono de Doble D sonaba molesto.

Kevin quería reírse al ver el ceño fruncido que Edd había puesto, que bobo tan gracioso y adorable.

—¿Me vas a responder? —preguntó Kevin mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar reírse, sabía que si lo hacía no podría persuadir al otro.

Edd se cruzó de brazos y suspiró dándose por vencido.

—Sígueme.

* * *

Durante el camino, Kevin pudo percatarse que Doble D se estaba alejando del vecindario y se adentraba a una zona que él nunca había pisado en su vida.

Llevaba una hora, ¡una hora! Caminando en el bosque, Edd estaba delante de él cantando una canción alegremente mientras Kevin se empezaba a lamentar el haber convencido al otro para que lo dejara acompañarlo. Varios mosquitos le habían picado la piel y el frío infernal que había resultaba insoportable.

_Puedes regresar a Cul-de-Sac_ _si quieres, sólo tienes que irte por esa vía._ Le había respondió Doble D.

Pero no, él no se daría por vencido tan fácil, ¿Por qué el bobo estaba tan interesado de que se fuera?

—¿Ya llegamos? —Le preguntó Kevin de nuevo, era la decima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

¡Muy pronto Kevin!

_Llevas una hora respondiendo lo mismo_. Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes y se abrazaba a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor.

Pero luego, los arboles dejaron de bloquear el paisaje nocturno, Kevin no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca al ver el lugar en el que estaban.

Un enorme campo con muchas flores se podía observar al final del bosque, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad mientras la media luna estaba en el centro del cielo. La brisa nocturna movía las plantas con suavidad mientras brindaba mucha calma y tranquilidad.

—Ya llegamos —Le dijo Edd a Kevin mientras le sonreía al ver la expresión de desconcierto del último.

—¿Seguimos en el país? — Es lo único que logro salir de los labios de Kevin al observar fascinado el lugar.

Edd rió y siguió caminando para adentrarse al lugar, seguidamente Kevin fue detrás de él.

Doble D sacó un telescopio de su enorme bolso y lo colocó en el suelo, inmediatamente Kevin comprendió el motivo de su visita.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias a esto? —A Kevin se le cruzó la idea de que Doble D no le dijo nada para que lo acompañara.

—¿A qué otra cosa vendría a un bosque a mitad de la noche? —preguntó rápidamente Edd mientras armaba el telescopio.

Kevin se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, tal vez lo había seguido porque pensó que escondía algo muy importante o tal vez esa era una forma para poder justificarse algo encubriendo una verdad.

Ese tonto nunca cambiaba.

Siempre ocultándose en sus libros en la escuela, interesado por saber más y más. Buscándole una explicación del por qué a todo y comprender el funcionamiento de cada cosa. Era Doble D después de todo, y jamás podía estar conforme sin comprobar algo al ponerlo en la práctica. Esa es la razón de sus estúpidos experimentos.

Pero era un genio, y nadie podía decir lo contrario, Doble D era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido.

—¿Kevin? —Preguntó Edd despertando al otro de sus pensamientos, Kevin lo miró en busca de una explicación—. ¿Te gustaría observar por el telescopio?

Kevin estaba a punto de negarse hasta que vio la sonrisa amigable que Edd le daba.

_Siempre tan amable._

No pudo negarse por lo que aceptó para no hacer sentir mal al otro.

—¿Ves allí? Es la vía láctea. ¿No es fascinante? —Le dijo emocionadamente mientras le ayudaba con el telescopio para que supiera localizar lo dicho—. Es una galaxia en forma de espiral que contiene alrededor de 200 billones de estrellas, incluyendo nuestro Sol.

Mas que la explicación que le daba, Kevin estaba concentrado en la voz de Edd mientras observaba la enorme cantidad de estrellas que había por el telescopio, la brisa rozaba sus mejillas en ese instante.

—Y allí, esa es una constelación, se llama el cinturón de Orión, es la más conocida del cielo, y sus estrellas se llaman Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka —dijo mientras señalaba el trió de estrellas—. Debajo del Orión hay un pequeña mancha llamada nebulosa de Orión, que tiene un criadero de estrellas bebes. Nada está en este mundo porque si Kevin, todo, cada uno de nosotros existe porque tiene una función, las plantas, los animales, los microorganismo. El universo es como una enorme maquina en el cual, cada uno de nosotros resulta una pieza fundamental en su estructura.

Y Kevin no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado al escuchar la voz tan emocionada de Edd al hablar de todo eso, era una especie de música para sus oídos, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

El sonido de las plantas a causa de la brisa junto a la voz de Doble D formaba una orquesta que retumbaba en ese paisaje nocturno.

Kevin no pudo evitar sentirse patético al percatarse de los pensamientos tan cursis que tenia acerca de ese tonto.

El tonto que robó su corazón.

Pero Kevin jamás admitirá que tiene sentimientos por él, porque admitirlo sería caer en cuenta que tiene una fuerte debilidad.

Podría vivir con eso, ignorar el enamoramiento momentáneo que tenia por ese bobo, buscar alguna chica que le recuerde a él y vivir con eso.

**¿Realmente suena así de fácil?**

Antes de que Doble D siguiera hablando sintió de repente que Kevin lo tomaba de la cintura y callaba sus labios con un beso.

Y de repente el tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

La brisa se hizo más fuerte y Doble D se aferró al cuerpo de Kevin y este juró que jamás lo volvería a dejar ir.

—Kevin.. —Susurró temeroso por lo que dijera el otro luego de separarse un poco de él, Kevin mantuvo su frente pegada a la del otro mientras le clavaba la mirada.

**No, no lo es.**

—Soy un cobarde —le soltó de repente Kevin sin apartarse del otro mientras rozaba las mejillas de Edd con sus dedos.

—Y yo. — Rió pasito Doble D.

Porque eran demasiados jóvenes para vivir con eso, porque estaban en la edad que eran capaces de morir por ideologías y sentirse bien con ello como lo haría cualquier romanticista.

Porque Doble D no quería seguir ignorando que le atraía Kevin, ni Kevin quería seguir evitando las ganas de besar los labios del otro.

Porque él futuro daba miedo, pero ignorar los deseos del presente causaba mucha melancolía.

Doble D tomó la mano del otro y Kevin la apretó fuertemente.

Y por primera vez en la vida, ambos se sintieron libres.


End file.
